As the value and use of information communication related to business processes continues to increase, businesses seek additional ways to process, transfer and store information through business to business (B2B) integration processes. In order for businesses to perform B2B transactions with a trading partner when different procurements or applications are used, the business may need to perform data mapping and data cross referencing to convert data into a format desired by the business or a specific trading partner. Data mapping can be a resource intensive and complex process because technology and information can vary between different trading partners. For example, the differences can include what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored or communicated.